


Ostara

by mus



Series: Original fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy elements, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyttö juoksi hauraiden, hallan hyväilemien heinien yli kuin olisi ollut tuulenhenkäys. Aurinko raotteli silmiään horisontissa, mutta taisi olla vielä pahastikin kohmeessa horroksen jälkeen, kun maa vain ei lämmennyt vielä. Valonsäteet, käärmeenlumoojan huilunsoitto, saivat usvan kiehkurat heijjaamaan aamussa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostara

**Author's Note:**

> Lukiossa äikän luovan kirjoituksen kurssilla 2013 kirjoitettu juttu. Laitan nyt tänne suomeksi koska itse pidin, mutta kääntämisestä ei tullut yhtään mitään.

Tyttö juoksi hauraiden, hallan hyväilemien heinien yli kuin olisi ollut tuulenhenkäys. Aurinko raotteli silmiään horisontissa, mutta taisi olla vielä pahastikin kohmeessa horroksen jälkeen, kun maa vain ei lämmennyt vielä. Valonsäteet, käärmeenlumoojan huilunsoitto, saivat usvan kiehkurat heijjaamaan aamussa.

  
Hei oliko tuo lintu?

  
Jokin liikkui sumukäärmeiden väenpaljouden keskellä. Tyttö ei säikähtänyt, hiljensi vauhtia ja asteli varovasti yli sammalmättäiden, jotka vaikuttivat kuivetuneilta pesusieniltä rasahtaessaan rikki hänen päkiöidensä alla.

  
Kiuru singahti heinikossa, niin kuin kesäisin kalat vesikasvien seassa. Tyttö katseli hetken sen perään, mutta lintu kätkeytyi kasvuston piikkisikapöheiköiden sekaan ja pysyi vaiti.  
Kuukausi kesään, tyttö ajatteli.

  
Hänellä oli vain kevyet vaatteet yllään, mutta häntä ei paleltanut. Aurinkokin oli jo herännyt kunnolla ja venytteli käsivarsiaan sukupolvi sitten villiintyneen pellon ylitse. Tyttö käänsi kasvonsa luomet kepeästi laskettuina säteilyä kohti ja antoi energian imeytä itseensä. Kuin aurinkopaneeli. Hän tunsi virran sähinän raajoissaan ja henkäisi niin syvään kuin kylkiluut antoivat myöten, ja päästi sitten lämpimän höyrypilven valumaan ulos suustaan, kerran, kaksi, kolme.

  
Vielä uudestaan.

  
Hän avasi silmänsä ja teki pikakatselmuksen aukean värisklaalasta. Vielä niin paljon syksyn tunnelmaa, mutta siellä täällä, vaikeasti havaittavissa kuin heikosti välkkyvät tähdet, tuikki nuorta vihreää. Tyttö hymyili, kääntyen takaisin kotiin. Seuraavana päivänä.

  
Seuraavana päivänä hänen kuunsa alkaisi.

 

~

 

Seuraavien auringon hetkien myötä paikalle ei palannut tyttö, vaan nuori nainen. Kaniineja oli ilmaantunut hänen vanavedessään, kuin leikkien seuraa johtajaa.

  
Ja niin paljon enemmän vihreää. Silmut kiemurtelivät itsensä auki kotelostaan kuoriutuvien perhosten siipien tavoin, pelkäämättä enää talvea. Kuin ensihengenvetonsa vetänyt lapsi, uudelleensyntyvä kasvillisuus pyrki osoittamaan äidilleen, että oli elossa.

  
Nainen kulki pellon poikki kepeästi, jutellen seuraneideilleen kaneille samalla kun sipaisi jokaista näkemäänsä versoa.

  
“Kasva vahvaksi. Kasva”, hän rohkaisi. “Loista kuin tuo aurinko, joka on myöskin vasta herännyt. Niin kuin me kaikki. Heränneet, uudelleensyntyneet, uuteen vuoteen kasvaa ja kukoistaa. Tämä on meidän aikamme!”

  
Meidän.

  
Ajatus sai naisen apeaksi. Hetkellisesti. Hän katsahti seuralaisiinsa kaniineihin. Karvanvaihdon johdosta kirjavat turkit saivat hänet hymyilemään.

  
“Ainakin teidät muistetaan”, hän totesi hiljaa, mutta varmasti, istuutuen viileälle, mutta jo auringossa lämmenneelle kivelle. Hän käänsi kasvonsa valoon, mutta se ei enää saanut samaa energian tuntua aikaiseksi. Yksi kaneista loikkasi hänen syliinsä, ja hän siunasi sen.

  
Yksitellen hän siunasi jokaisen tapaamansa elämäänsä aloittelevan olennon, niin linnun kun pensaan, niin ketun kuin käärmeen, jokaisen, tuon kuun aikana. Ja viimeisenä päivänä hänen akkunsa oli lopussa.

Aurinko oli yhä taivaalla, mutta hän ei kyennyt ottamaan sen tarjoamaa virtaa vastaan. Ilmasta tuli yhä lämpimämpää, ja elämä levisi laajemmalle ja voimistui, laulu täytti tuon pellon. Lehvien kahinan laulu, sateen laulu, mullan rapinan laulu.

  
Mutta häntä paleli.

  
“Seuraavana päivänä”, mutisi vanhus. Myttyyn painuneena hän lähti poistumaan. “Päästäisivät irti juhlani juhlimisesta niin pääsisi tästäkin. Voisi vain nukkua, haipua pois unohdettuna, niin kuin kaikki muutkin.”

Nainen vilkaisi vielä aukiota, joka alkoi jo rauhoittua energisyydestään, vakaantua kohti kesää. Hän henkäisi syvään, mutta varovasti tällä kertaa. Ja antoi sen lopunkin, mitä hänellä oli annettavaa, valua henkäisynä ulos. Kerran.

 

Vain kerran.

 

~

 

Seuraavana päivänä hän ei palannut.


End file.
